A Decade Diary
by fred weasley watcher
Summary: George has been suffering from Fred's death for quite some time when Ginny the devil of a sister she is makes him get over it and do something! Warning: If you are a Fred fan or a George fan may be a bit or a lot deppressing. It literally made me cry!


A/N: this is homework for Hogwarts Online II (great forum check it out). Character: George Weasley, Prompts: last prank, remembered, Quote: "I wish we were able to do our last prank. It wouldn't be the same If I did it without him."

So here it goes.

Warning: May be depressing! May also be awful seeing as I have never written in George's perspective.

Disclaimer: I own none of the things in this one shot. This is just my wording and that's about it. The characters, settings, circumstances etc. are all owned by J.K. Rowling (all hail J.K. Rowling). The quote, character and prompt isn't even mine!

Ah… hey, guys. This is George Weasley, the better half of the Weasley twins. I have been… assigned, well ordered, by my devil of a younger sister to do this. I must write a recount thingy of my hardships of my twin brother, Fred, passing away. It has know been a decade and I still have troubles so Ginny is making me do this in third person and in past tense. I am to document all the '_highlights_' as Ginny put it and write about them. This is going to be _extremely difficult_ so sorry if it's bad. Also, one last thing, if you see this symbol: *#*, it means_ I_ will be intervening and writing down what I want in the tense I want and in whatever way I want. This is literally just because Ginny, although she means well, is a wicked creature and needs to be rebelled against. So here it goes. George signing out.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"George?" Fred asked in a lazy but cheeky voice.

"Fred? Is that you? I thought you were….. you were…. dead." George said through gritted teeth and a wince.

"I am. This is me saying goodbye."

"Fred….. you can't! You just can't! We're Gred and Forge, forever! This.. this can't be happening!" Tears were running down his face in torrents and he wasn't able to speak properly and his knees couldn't hold the weight of his body.

"Woah, Georgey. It's alright. It's great here and think, pranking for all eternity." He rose is eyebrows and got a glassy look in his eyes.

"No, it's not alright. You're dead! I…. I don't even know, it's just…. it's just too hard, Freddy!"

"No it isn't. You'll do okay. You just wait and see. You'll marry a beautiful bird, have about a million kids," he winked at me at this, " and you'll do just fine without me."

"You…. You promised! You said everything would be alright, that no one would die other than the bad guys. You died. You aren't bad. Remus wasn't bad, Tonks wasn't bad, so many people… It's just, you're my twin, my best friend, my confident, my…. my everything. You can't just go! I won't let you!" He stepped forward trying to grab him, a hand, a collar, anything just as long he had HIM but he couldn't.

He woke up.

That is the same dream, same nightmare that George Weasley had been having for a decade. No matter the circumstances. Every night he would wake up with the feeling of Fred just lingering in front of him, but never being able to reach out and grab it.

His family helped. His family helped a lot. An unbearable amount of helping to tell the honest truth. He felt lonely in a crowd of a million of people, he felt tired right after sleeping, he felt old at a young age, he would cry even when it felt like his tears had run out, he would breakdown in both public and the sanctuary of his home.

He had moved after his twin died. He couldn't stand keeping the flat above the joke shop that they had shared. In fact, he couldn't stand the shop either, so he sold it to Draco Malfoy. Draco had, despite George's wishes, kept the name Fred had given the shop.

That's what killed him the most, not the yearly parties that celebrated the end of the war, the way people used to and still sometimes did still burst into tears when they saw the face that the twins had shared, not that every time that George looked into the mirror he would see that face, not the books and photos on his mother's mantelpiece showing the achievements and life stages of his and his twin's life but the fact that every bloody day he had to see that name and remember the past that had hidden behind it. The years at Hogwarts testing on first years, the pranks that inspired the products, the late night discussions and research times to perfect the products, the dorm room they had shared with their best mate, Lee, that always smelt of gun powder and magic and basically their lives.

*#*= I'm sorry I can't continue like that about the next part, I need to say it my way.

So….. the first few years after the war I had resorted to self-harm and isolation. Of course if any of my family and my friends had found out they would've forced me to stop it, but that's the thing. One of the reasons I isolated myself from the whole world was because nobody would understand and they still don't. They have all gotten over his death by now but I haven't because I love him, fully and unconditionally.

Isolation was bliss, I had my food delivered to the door of my flat, had everything else just passed through the mail slot in the door. I didn't go outside, hear about anything, do anything. I basically just sat on my bed and stared off into space or watched TV.

The self-harm was probably both the biggest temptation to end my life and the biggest savior to me. It was their when I needed help, it numbed the pain of Fred's absence and it, in the end, made me realize I need to live my life for Fred. I needed to do what he would do and be happy about it.

Um, the next part I guess I can do in third-person so um, yeah.

I'll for known on use this for the end of my rambling in first person and the beginning of third person:

&-), ok.

&-): George, after realizing this, went back into the living world. He still had hard times, and emotional breakdowns but it was very, very, very slowly getting a teensy bit better.

George lived life the way Fred would've wanted to live his. He partied, had girlfriends and basically just had fun. Fred would've been pleased, but again George realized that he couldn't do what he was doing. He had to live his life his way.

Of course, the George's unexpected descend from fame and spotlight at first startled the media. After though they tried to work out why. They didn't succeed. George hid his life well. Too well. Soon he again started to shy away from society and back peddle into the isolation, but he knew he couldn't. He kept at it, for Fred's sake.

He did just as the dream Fred had said. He had married a beautiful bird. Angelina Johnson, in fact. He had had children. A boy named Fred (of course) and a daughter named Roxanne, so not millions, but quite enough.

He didn't do just fine though. In fact he did dreadfully. His wife saw it, his kids saw it, his family saw it, his friends saw it.

His friends tried to help him by getting him to 'tell them everything' as they said, but seriously? That only works if you're some chick in a movie. His wife and kids tried to just be there for him which did help a little but not enough for the gap to close. His family…, well, his family knew that they couldn't help George in any way other than what other people were doing so they left him. Which he was both happy and sad about.

His sister on the other hand, the dreadfully optimistic thing she was didn't thing he needed healing, he needed tearing down apparently. To male him more pain than ever before so that he can not take for granted the absolute bliss not having that much pain is like. So he could continue on with his life. So she got him to write this blasted recount and something that he only just found out about, a letter. To God. So here it goes.

*#*- obviously. The letter will be in my point of view. I'm not sure what I'm going to put in it yet but I guess I'll just ramble on about random stuff. To God? Seriously?

To God,

I know that you're probably busy and REALLY don't want to read this but I am literally being forced to. My little sister Ginny has poured veritaserum down my throat and is about to curse me if I don't do this.

So… I guess I want Fred back. Well, yeah, of course I do. It hurts so much that I have to live without him. It's just so unfair and… and cruel that you took him away from me.

And you know what my biggest regret is? That I didn't get to pull off the raspberry prank. Not that I didn't die instead, or that I saved him, 'cause I know that isn't what he wants but I know that he will always want to prank and pranking is just what we do. Together.

So yeah, I wish we were able to do our last prank. It wouldn't be the same if I did it without him, because it was a bloody brilliant prank.

I know it may sound cruel or like I don't care about him by saying this but it's true. Fred Weasley loved to prank, be happy, party, have a great time whether with friends, me, or just by himself, he loved to basically, just be him. And that's how he'll be remembered.

The twin who was never afraid of consequences, who loved to have a bloody great time, who boasted, who attracted the best birds, who pulled the best pranks and the kid who grew up with me. That's how he'll be remembered.

Forever loving Twin,

George.


End file.
